


Chocolate Monster

by luciferswearingmetoprom



Series: Sterek's Funniest Home Videos [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferswearingmetoprom/pseuds/luciferswearingmetoprom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Derek away on a business trip and Stiles having to work on a paper, they allow Scott to babysit their son. Big mistake. Never again. Never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I had to repost this. For some reason, some links were added into the original and I had to take it down. Hopefully this one stays up this time :)

Stiles was going to murder Scott.

The floppy haired man had asked him if the kid was allowed to have candy. "One piece," Stiles had told Scott. Just one piece. The kid was way too much like Stiles in the hyperactive way and sugar did not help. 

While Stiles was upstairs in his study trying to finish his final assignment before he could apply for graduation, his best friend was watching the kid in the basement. Derek was supposed to be home, but work called him away on a trip last minute. As much as Stiles loved how well his son and Scott got along, he hated it when Scott wouldn't play 'bad cop.' 

On a quick snack break, Stiles wandered into the kitchen to find brown fingerprints everywhere. "What the...?" 

He followed the sounds of giggles and, "Whoa, hey! Stand still! I have to get you cleaned up before your dad sees you!"

"Scott!" Stiles bellowed. "What the hell did you do to my kid?" 

He heard Scott curse from downstairs. That was when Stiles spotted the empty Hershey's wrapper under the kitchen table. A five-pound chocolate bar someone had given the little family for Easter four months ago. And it was empty. 

"You've got to be kidding me."

Stiles descended the stairs to the basement, making his footsteps heavy so Scott knew full well that his friend was on his way. 

"I'm going to kill you," Stiles told Scott the second he laid eyes on his kid.

Dylan was walking around in his diaper, melted chocolate covering his torso and face, giggling his head off. His laughter only grew when he stumbled over his feet and dove headfirst into a box full of diapers. 

Stiles turned to glare at Scott who was standing frozen, his face full of fear. 

Scott opened his mouth so say something but Stiles held up his hand. "Silence. You. Upstairs. Clean the kitchen. I'll handle the monster."

Scott hung his head, handing Stiles the washcloth he had in his hand. "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get up there. And we never need to speak to Derek about this, okay? He doesn't need to know."

"Need to know what?" a voice drifted down the stairs.

Scott and Stiles stared at each other, horrific expressions on their faces. Crap.

 

* * *

 

Fin. Based off of this video: [x](https://www.facebook.com/video.php?v=10153106230231661&set=vb.118526656660&type=2&theater)

 


End file.
